call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Gocki77/Annihilation ab heute für alle Plattformen verfügbar
thumb|right|Ab heute nicht nur für die Xbox!Exakt einen Monat später kommen nach den Xbox-Gamern nun auch die PC- und PS3-Spieler in den Genuss des neuen DLCs. Doch was erhaltet ihr für den Preis von immerhin 14 Euro? Annihilation ist der mittlerweile dritte DLC für Call of Duty: Black Ops. Es umfasst insgesamt 4 neue Multiplayerkarten und eine neue Karte für den Überlebenskampf. Alle Karten werden im offiziellen Trailer zum DLC kurz präsentiert, die von der Musik der Rolling Stones musikalisch untermalt wurde. 450px|center Inhalt Multiplayer-Karten Die erste Multiplayer-Karte trägt den Namen Drive-in. Das Konzept dieser Map soll an der Karte Nuketown angelehnt sein. Die Spieler kämpfen auf einer relativ kleinen, etwas länglichen Karte mit zwei gegenüberliegenden Gebäuden. Schutz auf dem offenen Feld sollen ein kleines Gebäude sowie ein Container gewähren. Jedoch wurde im Gegensatz zu Nuketown bei der neuen Map auch Wert darauf gelegt, dass es einige gute Positionen für Sniper gibt. thumb|left|333px|Nix für Tiger Woods: die Map Hazard.Die zweite Map Hazard besteht aus einem Golfplatz. Vorbild für sie soll die Karte Cliffside aus Call of Duty: World at War gewesen sein. Abseits der offenen Grünflächen, von denen wohl vor allem Scharfschützen profitieren dürften, befinden sich zahlreiche Deckungsmöglichkeiten. Silo, die dritte Karte des DLCs, sollte ursprünglich zusammen mit dem Spiel mitgeliefert werden, sie wurde jedoch kurz vor den Release gestrichen. Sie ist eine der größten Multiplayermaps des Spieles und bietet somit eine große spielerische Vielfalt. Ähnlich wie auf der Map Launch können auf dem Raketensilo die Starts kleinerer Raketen mitverfolgt werden. Die letzte der Multiplayer-Karten ist Hangar 18. Die verwinkelte Karte besteht aus mehreren Gebäuden und zahlreichen Containern. Was die Karte zudem ausmacht sind die Easter Eggs, die zuhauf anzutreffen sind. Shangri-La thumb|right|Brandgefährlich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.Des weiteren ist die Zombie-Map Shangri-La bestandteil des DLCs. Sie entführt den Spieler in einem tropischen Dschungel. Sie ist zwar nicht so groß wie Call of the Dead, gehört jedoch zu den größten Karten dieser Kategorie. Auf der Karte hat die Wunderwaffe 31-79 JGb215 ihr Debüt, die die blutrünstigen Zombies in harmlose Winzlinge schrumpft. Zudem müssen zwei neue Arten von Zombies, der brennende Napalm Zombie, der explodiert, falls der Spieler ihm zu Nahe kommt, und der Kreischer Zombie, die auf ihr Opfer mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu rasen. Kritiken Der DLC Annihilation hat mit einem Metacritic-Wert von 78 gute Resonanz bei Spielekritikern gefunden. Hervorgehoben wird von diesen die große Vielfalt der Multiplayer-Maps: von klein bis groß, vom grünen Golfplatz bis hin zum technisch komplexen Hangar reichen, von Aliens bis Zombies. Doch trotz gut designter Karten beklagen einige fehlende Innovationen: die Maps kommen vertraut vor und sie bieten keine neue spielerischen Elemente und Herausforderungen Bei einer Frage teilt sich die Meinung der Kritiker: lohnt es sich den Preis von 14 Euro für den herunterladbaren Inhalt zu investieren, vor allem da auch der Release von Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 kurz vor der Tür steht? Was meint ihr: Werdet ihr euch den neuen DLC herunterladen? Und teilt ihr die Meinung der Kritiker? Galerie Dlc3 screenshots Hangar 1801 large.jpg|Die Karte Hangar 18 Dlc3 screenshots Drive In02 large.jpg|Die Karte Drive-In Dlc3 screenshots Drive In01 large.jpg|Drive-in mit dem Schnellimbiss Galactic im Hintergrund Dlc3 screenshots Hazard02 large.jpg|Capture the Flag auf der Map Hazard Dlc3 screenshots Silo01 large.jpg|Die Karte Silo SiloMP.png|Ausblick auf die Umgebung des Raketensilos Singola.png|Der Tempel der sagenumwobenen Stadt Shangri-La Shangri La Zombies.jpg|Zombies sind also der Grund, warum Shangri-La in Vergessenheit geriet! Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|Das Brüllen des Shrieker oder Kreischer Zombies Napalm Zombie.jpg|Auch der Napalm Zombie jagt euch Kategorie:Wiki-News Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag